


Roses are Red, Falcons are Blue

by knightofsuperior



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), RWBY, Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Cinder Fall has prepared for many eventualities during the Breach.None of them involved a new challenger approaching.[ON HIATUS]





	1. Roses are Red, Falcons are Blue

Cinder Fall was prepared for almost every eventuality when it came to her mission.

Someone got in the way of her plan? She adapted, defeating, incapacitating, or otherwise eliminating the threat.

A plan went awry by forces beyond her control? She’d find a new avenue to work with, or fall back in a tactical retreat, with very little in the way of actual “loss.”

Things went more smoothly than expected? All the better for her.

Cinder had made hundreds of contingencies, for circumstance, betrayal, time, and far more.

The Breach had begun before she had anticipated, but that was fine.

There were more Huntsmen and Huntresses than she expected, but that was fine.

It became clear that more Grimm were around than even Emerald or Mercury could handle on their own, but that was fine.

Cinder was prepared for almost every eventuality.

But this?

There was no preparing for  **_this._ **

All she heard was the briefest of warnings-a shout from Mercury, that impertinent brat, screaming ”Get the hell out of the way!”-before a loud roar rang in her ears.

With split-second timing, Cinder managed to leap up into the air as her new quarry arrived. Perhaps it was an Ursa, she thought, or a Nevermore. She could handle either-maybe even a King Taijitu, that would certainly be an interesting challenge.

However, it was not an Ursa, nor a Nevermore, nor a King Taijitu. 

Nor was it prey in any sense of the word.

Its shape was blurred thanks to its immense speed, but she could make out a brilliant blue coloring, tiny “wings,” a head made of glass-

And screaming engines.

In an instant, the creature-was it even a creature?-was gone.

In that same instant, so were about twenty Grimm, exploding into giblets as the blur swept through them. The various teams that were fighting the Grimm-including that of one Ruby Rose-all seemed to stumble simultaneously, any attacks they had intended for the Grimm going far wider than intended. Cinder had to admit, the sight was an amusing one (particularly seeing how close to friendly fire some teams had).

There was an echo from within the Breach. An Ursa Major appeared (Cinder knew one had to be milling about somewhere), snarling as the blur came to a sudden, screeching halt in the center of the battlefield. A massive cloud of dust blew in front of the blue creature before anyone could lay eyes on it. A strange noise, almost like that of an automatic door on a Bulkhead, rumbled from within the cloud. 

The Ursa Major roared, charging into the cloud with reckless abandon. 

Within the cloud, there was a flash of orange-reddish light, followed by a piercing crack.

The Ursa Major flew back out of the cloud, scattering the dust entirely as it slammed into the nearest wall with a sickening crunch. With the dust gone, Cinder-the whole crowd, really-could finally make out the blue creature in detail.

Except, it wasn’t much of a creature, and much more of a machine.

Stark blue paint reflected the glint of the sun, the light only dulled in the few yellow spots that the vehicle had. Cinder’s brief view of the “wings” weren’t too far off; a pair of fins jutted out from the side of the machine, each with the number “07” painted on the side. A segmented glass pane laid vertical at the front, with a black leather seat underneath it. A control panel with a strangely halved steering wheel faced the seat, and the tip of the vehicle itself sported the same “07” as the wings.

It was, all in all, an elegant design.

The same could not be said for the man standing in front of it.

That was something else entirely.

A bright blue jumpsuit, with a popped-up collar and a silver line running down the side, accented by golden boots and gloves. A single shoulder-pad on his right arm. Scarcely hidden red body armor. A long, yellow scarf.

A red helmet, with a golden bird engraved on the front and a dark visor dropping down underneath it.

The man stayed silent, even in the face of all the eyes on him. He glanced back at the Ursa Major, and then slightly to the right. More Grimm began to spawn, trawling out from within the Breach cautiously as they glanced back and forth between what remained of the Ursa Major. Despite their surprising hesitance, it seemed as though they would continue to fight all the same.

All Cinder could see of the man’s face were the whites of his eyes and a cocky grin.

The man held out his right hand, beckoning the monsters forward. He spoke but four words, sharp as a knife, as the horde approached:

“Show me your moves.”


	2. Smashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach takes a decidedly different turn of events. General Ironwood meets a no-name celebrity.

It was like something out of a Spruce Willis movie.

One man, against all odds, taking on an inumerable enemy.

It wouldn’t have surprised Ruby Rose to suddenly see cameras rolling, or a guy in a hat like Coco wore going “Cut!” in the middle of it all.

There were no cameras, however.

Despite this, it was a thrilling scene.

The Grimm surrounded the man in blue, who merely took a stance in response. She could see his eyes darting back and forth, analyzing his enemy. The Grimm were doing much the same, none moving an inch out of formation.

That is, until one brave (stupid, really) Beowolf lunged at the man, maw opened wide.

That maw was quickly shut by the sudden appearance and application of a shiny, gold boot.The Beowulf barely had time to react to the attack before it was catapulted skyward, soaring off into the orange skies above with a panicked howl. 

The crowd-both Hunters and Grimm alike-was silent. The man in blue glanced up in the direction of the speeding Grimm, his gaze focused on the trajectory of both it and another black dot approaching the Beowolf’s direction. A loud crack echoed through the air as the Beowulf and the dot collided.

The man took a few steps back, crossing his arms as he watched the skyward dots begin to fall.

And fall.

And fall.

And-

Ruby squinted.

_ Wait a minute. _

She opened her mouth, prepared to yell something dramatic and leader-like. “Dodge!”, maybe, or “Move!” 

It was too late, however; the impact came before she could even get out a syllable. A wave of dust erupted from the epicenter, sending debris and chunks of road flying. It cleared far more quickly than the mystery man’s machine, however, and all bore witness.

Lying in a smoldering heap were the Beowolf, its body cracked and dissolving…

And a Nevermore, its neck missing its head.

That landed a moment later.

The horde of Grimm took in the scene.

There was a horrifying, ear-piercing scream from the gathered monstrosities.

Then, they scattered.

Some ran back into the breach, fleeing as fast as their legs or wings could take them. 

Others tried still to attack, leaving them vulnerable to strikes from nearby Hunters (with Yang, Ruby noticed, getting a nice clean uppercut on a nearby Ursa).

Those in the sky fled to parts unknown, clamoring in a cloud of wings and screeching noise towards their destination (decidedly not Vale).

The rest merely stood in place, quivering in a fear that should have been impossible.

And yet, impossible seemed almost probable today.

In a flash, Ruby ripped through the nearest Grimm, slicing and shooting away with a confidence she had almost lost. Her team followed suit, each targeting different prey as argued amongst each other as to what just happened. 

“What the hell was that?”

“A decisive strike.”

“Yeah, sure, kitty cat, but what the hell WAS that?”

“It was a kick, Xiao-Long.”

“Yeah, but-”

“What WAS that!?”

“See, Rubes gets where I’m coming from!”

Between strikes, the team glanced over at the cause of this chaos. The strange man, for his part, watched the proceedings around him with slight air of disinterest. He almost appeared more satisfied that whatever he did took the Grimm off his back, and his alone, than any pride at defeating the beasts. Turning towards his machine, the man began to run his hands over it, inspecting it like one would a fine antique.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed, but in the hour before the army of Atlas could arrive to heroically defend Vale, the Grimm were nearly all wiped from the city. General Ironwood, flanked by a platoon of soldiers, stormed through the teams cleaning up the last remnants of the Grimm. In the brief interim between his departure and arrival in Vale, had received reports of someone who managed to turn the tide of battle with nothing but a single punch and kick.  _ This has to be an exaggeration, _ he thought.  _ No one man, let alone with his bare hands, could ever take on a Grimm on his own.  _

When he approached the city center, past the curious crowds all vying for a peek, Ironwood had a simple plan: ask a few questions, maybe inspect the so-called “space car” that he heard some of the civilians whispering about, and get to the bottom of this nonsense as soon as possible.

“Pardon me,” he began as he finally cleared through the crowds. The man of the hour came into view; perched on the front of his machine like it was a glorified lawn chair. “I’m General Ironwood of Atlas. I take it you’re the man who aided in defending the city?”

“That’s right,” the man replied. His voice was deep, but not as low as Ironwood’s own. It exuded an air of self-assurance, the same he heard from so many cadets before they came to know Atlas’s training regimens. “I have to say, it’s a lovely place you have here, General.”

Ironwood allowed himself a chuckle. “It’s not mine, I’m afraid. I’m merely a visitor.”

“Funny thing, that,” the masked man replied. “So am I.”

“Yes, I had a few questions about that. First and foremost.” Ironwood’s eyes narrowed, boring into the other’s own. “Who, exactly, are you?”

The man let out a cocky grin. “You’ve never heard of me on this planet? That would explain a few things,” he chuckled.

“...what do you mean, ‘on this planet?’” Ironwood asked, taken slightly aback. 

“You know. This planet.” Hopping off of the machine, the masked man tapped his foot on the ground. “The one we’re standing on. What’s it called, anyway?”

Ironwood tensed. Something wasn’t right here. “...are you injured in any way, sir? Any headaches, memory loss?”

“What?” A frown formed underneath the man’s visor. “Of course I’m fine. Well, as fine as you can get for crash landing. I’ve had my fair share of scuffs and scrapes, General; no need to be worried.” He quickly snapped his fingers. “Right, I know just the thing.” Quickly turning to the machine, he reached behind the seat, digging around.

Ironwood carefully raised his hand, signalling his guard to come closer. “Just what are you looking for in there?”

“Hang on, I know it’s in here somewhere...aha!” The man withdrew from the seat, clenching something in his fist. “Sorry about that; things just got a bit jumbled during entry.” The man approached Ironwood, opening his fist. In it was a single card, shaped similarly to that of a Bulkhead pilot. On it, in dark blue letters, read the words “F-Zero License Card.” Not too far underneath that was a section labeled “Name.” And under that…

...what kind of a name was Captain Falcon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I might continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other projects.
> 
> I shouldn't be listening to The Meaning of Truth on loop.
> 
> Not sure if this is going to be a continuing project or a one-off, but I had this scene pop into my head, and I just needed to let it out. We'll see where it all goes from here.


End file.
